Penne rigate in sugo arrabbiato
by Ruedi
Summary: Kouji era una salsa fuerte para condimentar la pasta que Izumi con tantas ansias preparaba en un programa de televisión. Él era su ayudante y ella la chef. Ése plato era para él, porque era delicioso, pero también cascarrabias. Él era el lobo solitario enamorado del hada del bosque. (Para HnW, por la actividad de navidad del tópic de Tamers y otras temporadas del foro Proyecto 1-8)


Estaba buscando Kouji/Izumi en el buscador de y no encontré nada que me guste XD Al final, y como era de esperarse, terminé escribiendo uno yo. Mi récord de escribir de Frontier! No pensé que iba a darse éste año, jaja. Pero bueno, quise variar y por eso tomé cosas que no suelo escribir y me aventuré con Frontier.

Por algún motivo cósmico deseaba que en el título hubiera ésta pasta. Y me encató la receta, así que, ¿por qué no aplicarla en ellos?

¡HnW, espero sea de tu agrado!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presente me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)_

 **Penne rigate in sugo arrabbiato**

 _ **Capítulo único:** Un amor singular..._

— ¡Eres toda una celebridad!

— ¡Qué gusto que nos hayas invitado, Izumi!

—Nunca había estado en un canal de televisión…

—Hermano, ¡mira la cantidad de gente que trabaja!

Izumi no podía creer lo infantiles que eran todos, a pesar de que ya estaban cerca de los veinte y tantos. Se había vuelto una cocinera ítalo-japonesa muy famosa en sus tierras europeas y andaba por el mundo enseñando "la vera pasta italiana" en todos los rincones donde podía llegar. Y, en aquél momento, la habían invitado en un programa de televisión en su país natal y no dudó en invitar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Hicieron un hueco en sus vidas para asistir, ya que Kouji y Koichi estaban cursando la universidad; Tomoki estaba haciendo unos cursos antes de ingresar a una carrera universitaria; Takuya trabajaba a medio tiempo y Jumpei era animador de fiestas infantiles.

Los cuatro muchachos estaban en primera fila, mirando a todos los técnicos, pues ninguno imaginó en su vida cómo era un set de televisión. El más emocionado era el joven Tomoki que observaba con lujo de detalles a cada personal técnico que pasaba. El menos interesado, como era de esperarse, era el gemelo Minamoto quien miraba todo con cierto aburrimiento. Como siempre, Izumi sólo quería llamar la atención… Dio un suspiro.

No, claro que ella no quería llamar la atención de todos…

 _Quería llamar la atención de él._

Por eso había pensado, con lujo de detalles, cómo iba a ser _ése_ regreso a casa. Se veían seguido todos, pero en esa oportunidad no se habían vuelto ver por más de seis meses, así que era un momento ideal: terminaba el programa y los seis viejos guerreros del Mundo Digital irían a festejar.

La transmisión comenzó: Izumi se presentó con soltura, lanzando frases en italiano que agradaron al conductor. Su típico "molto buono" se dejó oír reiteradas veces.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —comentó Takuya, divertido—. ¿No crees, Kouji?

—Mh —respondió sin ver en ningún punto en especial, _excepto esos ojos turquesas que resplandecían como luceros._

La entrevista terminó, daban a un corte comercial y se disponían a preparar el set para la siguiente sección: ¡la cocina! Izumi se alistó, poniéndose un delantal y un simpático gorro rosado. Los chicos se le acercaron y Jumpei le preguntó que iba a cocinar de delicioso. Ella se rió.

— ¡Es una sorpresa! —respondió, alegre—. Pero te daré una pista: ¡pasta! —los chicos estaban esperando verla manos a la obra—. Ah, necesito un ayudante, no quise ninguno de la producción, ya que venían ustedes… —Jumpei pareció alegre: aún a pesar de los años, el primer amor es difícil de olvidar, aunque sólo sea una sensación pasajera…

Takuya y Tomoki se mostraron entusiastas en darle una mano.

—No, quiero a Kouji.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Quiero que me ayudes a cocinar —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. El resto de los chicos pareció reír y el aludido se sonrojó levemente de vergüenza.

— ¡No! —se negó, apenado. Kouichi lo animó, Takuya y Jumpei dieron el visto bueno y Tomoki también estuvo de acuerdo. Pero el de cabello oscuro no quiso saber nada, no quería.

Sin embargo, cuando la rubia lo tomó por las manos, lo llevó hasta el set y le puso un delantal celeste, era bastante tarde para negarse. Kouchi llamó a su casa para avisarle a su madre y su abuela que Kouji estaba en vivo, en la tele, cocinando. Su hermano gemelo iba a matarlo cuando terminara todo el bochornoso show.

Y la verdad, es que fue bochornoso: estuvo nervioso todo el rato que la cámara lo enfocaba y oía a Izumi como si estuviera veinte metros de distancia cuando estaba, prácticamente, pegado a ella. La rubia presentó su plato e iba explicando los pasos para hacerlo. Kouji, muy a pesar de los nervios, resultó ser muy bueno como ayudante. Ella lo felicitó en ocasiones.

— ¿Qué clase de salsa va a acompañar la pasta? —preguntó, muy emocionado, el conductor.

— Una molto arrabbiata!* —respondió ella en un perfecto italiano. El moreno no comprendía nada—. Sígueme y haremos la mejor salsa.

Por los ingredientes, todos empezaron a sospechar que se trataban de algo picante. _Arrabbiato…_ Significaba "enojado" por lo que ella luego explicó. ¿Por qué Izumi elegiría algo con un sentimiento de enfado? Ella era como una hada, hermosa y pero fuerte, la ira no era una de sus cualidades, a menos que se la provocara, por supuesto.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —preguntó ella, dándole un poco de salsa para que Kouji probara. Él no supo cómo reaccionar y le costó abrir la boca cuando Izumi le acercó el cucharón. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y probó el líquido: lo que nadie sabía, o al menos intuía que Koichi sí, era que sus sabores preferidos eran los fuertes, de ser posible, picantes.

—Está muy… Rico —contestó, evitando que la cámara lo enfocase por milésima vez en diez minutos. La cocinera le regaló esas sonrisas mágicas que solía hacer y también probó la salsa.

— Molto buono!

El plato final quedó como una genuina obra de arte. Los conductores probaron la comida y estuvieron encantados. Izumi terminó de dar unos consejos a los televidentes, agradeció a la producción y, también, a su querido Kouji por participar. Éste seguía algo tenso por las cámaras, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Los muchachos felicitaron a Izumi por su desenvoltura, por hacer un plato tan rico (ya que luego lo probaron) y Takuya y Jumpei se la pasaron molestando a Minamoto por su buena mano de cocinero.

— ¡Aunque estabas más tenso que una piedra! —siguió Takuya. Los seis se dirigían a un restaurante—. Debes amigarte con las cámaras, eres muy _guapo_ —dijo en un tono burlesco.

— ¡Ya, cállate! —Kouji tomó más color en las mejillas y cerró los puños. Takuya rió con ganas y le dijo que sólo era una broma.

—Mamá y la abuela están encantadas —dijo Koichi, antes de entrar al lugar—. Dicen que has estado muy bien en la tele y que les gustaría que fueras algo como un modelo.

Kouji se restregó la mano por la cara.

—No sigas —pidió su gemelo, con ganas de que se abra un portar al Digimundo y desaparecer por ése día. Koichi abrió la boca—. No, no quiero saber más. Por favor —Kimura se encogió de hombros y siguió a los chicos que buscaban una mesa. Llamó a Izumi, por lo bajo. Ella se acercó, risueña y alegre. Le preguntó lo obvio: ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué ése plato? ¿Con qué propósito? Sus ojitos turquesas volvieron a brillar, de nuevo, mágicamente. Lo invitó a que salieran un momento afuera del lugar.

—Sabes —empezó la rubia, mirando el cielo—, ése plato quería hacerlo _para ti._

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

—Cuando aprendí a manejarme entre ingredientes y utensilios de cocina, quise aprender a hacer algo… —se pausó y le dio la espalda a Minamoto, nerviosa, pues su corazón estaba hinchado de alegría. Ya era tonto, a su edad, ocultar un sentimiento tan profundo, tan bien guardado y tan hermoso—… _¡Algo que a ti te gustara!_

Aquélla confesión lo sorprendió. Kouji quitó sus manos de los bolsillos y, aunque Izumi no lo miraba, él clavó sus ojos azules en su largo cabello dorado, como los rayos del sol. Lo único que podía oírse era el sonido de su corazón tamborilear.

Sintió algo de miedo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quería enfrentarse a esos sentimientos? Él nunca había terminado de comprender por qué él era luz… Entendía perfectamente que Izumi era como el viento: hermoso, ligero, refrescante… Pero, ¿él? Le había servido para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, cuando era un niño, pero ahora era distinto. Su propia luz parecía confusa.

No dijo nada. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y encontró el rostro de él compungido. Ella se lo veía venir.

—Imaginé que esto pasaría —respondió con soltura y le puso una mano en el hombro—. No sé exactamente qué piensas, pero sé que eres como un sabor fuerte, ya que a no todos les gusta, y tú eres alguien especial —dijo con las mejillas encendidas—. Por eso siempre quise que… Si un día llegaba a ganar experiencia en la cocina, me hubiera encantado que tú me ayudaras o, en su defecto, prepararte algo delicioso —bajó la mirada, como si se perdiera en alguna brisa de verano.

Y siguió hablando. Kouji empezaba a perderse entre esas palabras, entre el viento que ella emanaba y la dulzura con la que pronunciaba cada letra. Su rostro pasó de la confusión, a la sorpresa y luego sonrió, levemente. Ella notó un brillo que _amaba_ de esos ojos azules.

—Eres la luz, sin duda —contestó. Y en ése instante, el cielo de cubrió de nubes, el viento se hizo más fuerte y el sol se ocultó. Izumi se abrazó a sí misma. Y un abrigo de tela negra cubrió su espalda con dulzura—. ¡Kouji…!

—El plato de la tele… —empezó, en voz baja—, ¿me repites el nombre? Quiero pronunciarlo bien —Ella rió con ganas, con soltura, con la magia de las hadas del bosque.

Y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— _Penne rigate_ —empezó separando las palabras— _in sugo… Arrabbiato_ —se miraron a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarse—. Porque a veces te pones cascarrabias y de enfureces como pocos, pero eres delicioso —y, sin más, lo besó.

El sol volvió a salir. El viento se volvió dulce y el aroma de las flores inundó la atmósfera casi como un cuento de hadas en una ciudad. Él era un joven lobo solitario que había encontrado a su hada de alas mágicas. Aquél fugaz y tierno beso le supo a bosque, a plantas, a un conjuro que sólo ella era capaz de decir y que sólo él era capaz de dejarse llevar.

Ambas frentes se rozaron suavemente, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Nunca te vi tan feliz —le susurró ella, pícara—. Y creo que te has sonrojado más veces de las que yo recuerdo.

— ¿Algún día tú, Takuya, Koichi y los demás van a dejar de tomarme el pelo? —sonó medio burla, medio en serio. Izumi soltó una risotada y se abrazó más a su cuello.

— ¿Me das permiso a mí para tomarte el pelo?

¿Qué podía decir Kouji? No contuvo una risa, ¡esa chica era genuina y única! ¿Por eso la quería tanto? Izumi le dijo que se veía muy bien siendo sincero consigo mismo y mostrando la luz que se empeñaba en ocultar.

—Si cocinas así todos los días, no me molesta que me tomes el pelo… _Cada tanto, no te aproveches._

—Lo sé —respondió ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eres un lobo y no lo voy a olvidar —le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Un lobo que come pasta y cocina!

En ése momento, Takuya salió del restaurante para saber qué demonios estaban haciendo que tardaban como los peores. Cuando los vio así de abrazados, íntimos y bastante sonrojados, se le iluminó la cara, pícara, y salió corriendo hacia los demás para contarles las buenas nuevas.

— ¡Takuya! —vociferaron Orimoto y Minamoto al mismo tiempo, entrando precipitadamente al lugar: bastante tarde, ya que Kanbara gritaba a los cuatro vientos la, probablemente, noticia más importante del año. Jumpei pareció algo deprimido (aunque sonrió amablemente), Koichi fue a abrazar a su hermano y llamar su madre, y Tomoki sonreía muy alegremente.

Fue una velada encantadora: comieron hasta que no pudieron más y brindaron por la nueva pareja.

Ah, sí, para variar, hubo pasta en la mesa. Pero la salsa no era _arrabbiata,_ era _dolce, dolcissima, come l'amore della fata e del lupo…*_

OoOoOo

*Dulce, muy dulce, como el amor del hada y el lobo.

Espero no haberme excedido con el italiano, no me contuve :P La inspiración brotó un día mientras buscaba recetas de cocina: creo que ésta (Penne rigate es un tipo de pasta que se usa mucho para guisos y estofados, en mi país se la conoce como mostacholes creo y la salsa "enojada" me parecía que quedaba perfecto con Kouji. Y como izumi tiene más de italiana que de japonés, encontré la combinación que buscaba).

Sin más, primeramente, espero que a HnW le gusta mucho éste fic (o en su defecto, me puede tirar tomates podridos, no me enojo) y bueno a quien lo lea. Es la primera vez que me centro íntegramente en Frontier y es la temporada que no manejo del todo bien porque es la que menos me gusta, pero me reí mucho escribiendo, se me hicieron adorables y, como es costumbre en mí, los típicos personajes cerrados a lo lobo solitario me cuesta mucho (véase Yamato, Touhma,Kiriha, etc, etc), jaja.

Sin más, saludos y feliz 2017!


End file.
